Se mi Puta
by SweetyCatPanda
Summary: -Dime que quieres Kagome- Dije Rosando mi polla en su boca. -Porfavor - Suplicó relamiendo sus labios -Porfavor que?- -Porfavor amo Follame - Dijo ansiosa -Solo eso?-Volví a rozar la punta de mi dura verga en sus labios. -Noo... Quiero tu verga en mi boca - Decía acercándose - Quiero chupar tu hermosa polla amo. -No puedes negar que eres una puta- -Pero
1. Chapter 1

-Donde estas?- 

-Aquí! - 

-Aquí donde tia- 

-Detrás de ti - Sonrió y me abrazo. 

-Es hora de irnos - Dijo mi hombre..... llevábamos tres horas de compras y yo estaba en la tienda de ropa interior cuando el llego. 

-Lo que usted diga señor -El río... Amaba su sonrisa daría todo lo que tengo por verlo siempre así. 

-Quiero follarte toda la Noche - Decía abrazandome por detrás. 

-Y yo quiero que me des bien duro - Dije sin pelos en la boca... Siempre hablábamos así sin miedo. 

-Es usted una marvada.... Ya me la puso dura Uste. 

-Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto no?-Lo tome por la mano y lo lleve conmigo al vestidor. 

-Aquí? Estas segura?-Dijo incrédulo. 

-Sí señor- Cerré la puerta y lo bese..... Nós besabamos como si la vida dependiese de ello. 

-Shhh tranquila Kagome.-Me detuvo después de unos minutos.-Mirame- Ordenó. 

-Aaaah - Gemi al sentir su mano adentrándose en mi ropa interior. 

-Shhh calla... No querrás que nos descubran no?.-Negué con la cabeza.-Buena niña. -Saco su polla y la metió de una sola estocada dentro.-Me encanta cuando usas vestido - Dijo moviéndose lentamente. 

-Me embestia rápido ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo, saco uno de mis senos y chupo el pezon rosado... Me cargo en su cintura haciendo las embestidas más profundas y más deliciosas. 

-Aaah joder - Dije sintiendo el orgasmo venir. 

-Esa boca... Tendré que castigarte por eso- Dijo deteniéndose. 

-No..pares - Suplique. 

-Calla - Dijo... saco su verga y la metió otra vez duro y fuerte... Así lo hiso varias veces hasta que no aguantó más y me embistió tan rápido que no dure ni un minuto para correrme... Luego de varias embestidas más se corrió dento de mi. 

-Es.o fue wao - Dijo saliendo de mi. 

-Tenemos que repetirlo- Dije coqueta. 

-Eres una sucia- 

-Tu sucia - Le dije dándole un corto beso. 

-Tenemos que salir de aqui.... Y necesito ir al baño.- 

-No no usted se queda así como estas.-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola. 

-Pero si estoy su... 

-Nada.. Te quedas con mi lechita dentro hasta que yo te diga-.. Dijo 

-Pé..-Quise protestar pero me miró serio - Esta bien. 

-Esta bien que?- 

-Esta bien amo- 

-Esa es mi Muhe. -Salimos y terminamos de hacer las compras.. Ya teníamos siete meses viviendo juntos y para mi à sido el paraíso. 

-Compraste leche xD?-Le pregunté el río. 

-Sí é comprao leche xD..... Pero tu tienes la de mejor calidad..-Dijo riendo. 

-Cómo? Me estas diciendo vaca?-Dije poniendo mis brazos en jarra. 

-No nada de eso cariño - Dijo dándome un tierno beso.- La que tienes entre tus piernas.-Y se fue 

-Inuyashaaaaa- Descarado- pense. 

**CONTINUARÁ. .....**

**_Wolas el cap es un poco corto pero es solo para darle un inicio espero y les guste y si es así dejenmelo saber para continuarla eso me inspira mucho besos..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**El elevador del placer**

**《 _Novela fic Esta basada sobre Elrubiusomg adaptada con Inuyasha... La historia es mía y no permito copias.》_**

**_Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen._**

-Era sábado y teníamos que prepararnos para ir al cumpleaños de su prima Isabella de 7 años y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir.... Pero nada podía hacer asi que me duche y me vestí. 

-Estas listo?-Le pregunté a Inuyasha quien estaba aún en el ordenador. 

-El se giro y dijo - Mmmm No crees que enseñas mucha carne con eso 

\- Decía señalando mi ropa. 

-Inuyasha!-Me queje. 

-Me halo de la mano y me sentó en sus piernas susurrando - Yo creo que mejor no vamos... Y nos quedamos aquí disfrutando del uno al otro. 

-Hahaha no sabes como me gustaría decirte que si pero no... Le prometimos a tu prima que iríamos - Dije levantándome. 

-Bueno vale - Apago el ordenador y se levantó de la silla. -Cinco minutos después ya estaba listo. 

-Nos vamos - Dijo ofreciéndome su mano. 

-Te eh dicho ya que me encanta como te queda esa chaqueta - Dije sosteniendo su mano. 

-Estas intentando ligar conmigo? Pues te digo que estas muy equivocada- Entramos al elevador. 

-Contigo no es necesario utilizar palabras - Dije abrazando lo por el cuello. 

-Enserio eso crees?- 

-Sí - Le di un beso y baje mi mano hasta su polla la toque por sobre el pantalón y al instante se puso dura... El me besó mordiendo me los labios para luego quitarme la mano y alejarme. 

-No me provoques.. Sabes que me daria igual levantarte esa diminuta falda y meterte mi verga hasta el fondo. 

-Uuf eso me gustaría ver lo - Lo rete, el me miró y sonrió pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a una señora y su niño entrar. 

-Arriba o abajo?-Preguntó la señora. -Abajo!-Respondimos ambos. -Gracias- dijo acomodándose-. 

El tomo mi mano y me Sonrió luego las puertas abrieron otra vez indicando que llegamos a nuestro destino.... El taxi ya esperaba afuera, Nos sentamos en la parte trasera el dio la dirección y nos pusimos en marcha. 

-No creas que eso se quedará así - Dijo de repente. 

-Sí claro- -Llegamos a la fiesta y todos ya estaban, al entrar Isabella nos dio la bienvenida y nos indicó nuestra mesa..... Aw era tan mona... Saludamos a todos y nos sentamos. 

-Pasamos un rato muy agradable con su familia, luego le cantamos cumpleaños feliz, nos estábamos despidiendo de la familia cuando un primo de Inu llego con dos amigos, los cuales no dejaron de verme desde que llegaron. 

-Vamos - Dijo bruscamente Inuyasha. 

-Qué pasa?-Pregunte por su der repente cambio de humor y ya que me estaba sacando casi a rastras del lugar. 

-Nada - Dijo. 

-Sí eso dices- -Mientras esperamos el taxi Inuyasha saco un cigarro y comenzó a fumar, se notaba tenso y enojado-Oh no Celos incoming - Pensé. 

-Llegamos al residencial el pago el taxi y salio dejándome atrás, llamo al elevador y apretó el botón de parar para esperarme. 

-Kagome ..Joder tia que no tengo toda la noche- 

-Llegue y entre de inmediato el cerro las puertas y comenzamos a subir, no quería preguntar nada porque ya me imaginaba que tenia el señor celos. 

-Aprieta ese botón Kag-Ordenó. 

Mire y era el botón de detener el elevador.... Lo mire preguntándome porque, pero lo hice y al instante el elevador de detuvo. -Qué pa - No me dejo terminar se lanzó a mi besandome feroz con hambre. 

-No te atrevas a soltar el boton - Ordenó. -Me levanto una pierna y la enrollo en su cintura, escuche como abría el cierre de su pantalón. -Eres mía - Dijo rompiendo mis bragas - Así está mejor.-Y se fundió dentro de mi de una sola estocada, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar al sentir su enorme y jugosa verga dentro. 

-Sí sueltas el botón..... Dejare de follarte - Dijo embistiendome una y otra vez, no sabia cuanto podría resistir sosteniendo el botón, sus estocadas cada vez se hacían más duras y rápidas... Casi no podía sostenerme. 

-Te gusta que te la meta eeh - Dijo embistiendome duro para que sienta su verga. 

-S..i quie.ro mas no pares - Suplique. 

-Date la vuelta sin soltar el boton - Ordenó. -Hice lo que pude ya que casi lo suelto.-Recuerda que si lo sueltas te dejo de follar.- 

Me gire lentamente hasta que lo logre, y sin previo aviso el se adentro en mi con fuerza pegandome al frío metal Me sostuvo por la cintura taladrandome con fiereza... Mi coño estaba palpitando diciendo que ya casi. 

-Tocate el clítoris con la mano libre - Dijo. 

Baje mi mano y comencé a frotar mi punto más débil - Aaah s..iii - Gemi al contacto de mi mano y su polla, me dio una nalgada y luego otra y otra yo no podía parar de gemir por el imenso placer que sentía. 

-Corre te perra - Dijo sacando su verga y metiendola fuerte y rápido. -Ya no podía aguantar más y me corrí gimiendo Su nombre, el agarro la mano que tenia tocandome y se la llevó a la boca, chupando todo el líquido de ella. 

-Me encanta como sabés - continuó con las estocadas hasta que se corrió dentro.. Llenandome de su semilla. -Puedes soltarlo - Dijo cuando estaba un poco recuperado, lo solte y recogí mis bragas rotas del piso... El elevador abrió y salí lo más rápido que pude entre en el apartamento y sentí como el líquido caliente bajaba por mis piernas. 

-Esto merece un castigo - Dijo parado en la puerta mirando como todo el semen corría por mis piernas hasta el piso. CONTINUARÁ. ..... 

**_Espero y os guste.... Bueno os comento que esta historia es Adaptada porque es un fic de Elrubiusomg nose si algunas lo conocéis, la historia es mía solo que la adapte con Inuyasha... Sin Queréis poder ir a Wattpad allí la tengo pero con Elrubius no inuyasha... Mi usuario es el mismo SweetyCatPanda._**


End file.
